1. Field of the invention:
This invention relates to wearing apparel and holding their shape, stiffness and adding decorative enhancement type fringe along the edges of suitable apparel and more particularly, that of shirt collars.
2. Prior art:
In the past there have existed many different types of features for holding the shape and keeping down the collars of shirts. Some of these include buttons that are sewn to the shirt and button holes to hold the collar. Also many different collar are stays provided for the inside and outside of the shirt collars made of plastic and metal to provide stiffness to the shirt collars. These different designs, while functional do have disadvantages. The button type only holds the collar down and does nothing in keeping the collar stiff and neat and is subject to coming off the shirt when washed. As the collar stays, both inside and outside types are frequently ending up out of shape, broken or lost. Outside type collar stays besides being lost are time consuming in getting them placed correctly on the underside of the collar. The metal stay with springs for tension gives the collar an unnatural overly stuffed, bulky look to the shirt collar and are expensive to replace if lost or bent; which when bent will cause the small springs to jam.